Demographics of Dundorf
Ethnicity Dundorfian is the major ethnic group found in Dundorf. It is estimated that 82% of the population are ethnic Dundorfians known as Reichsdundorfe. Dundorfians can trace their history back to a single nomadic tribe in northern Artania known as the Durvin. Eventually ethnic Dundorfians migrated to nearly all present-day countries around Dundorf; including several centuries of occupation and colonization of modern-day Ichredön (Ikradon) beginning around the year AD 800. The Durvin tribe, along with numerous other tribes in the region, eventually developed a sedentary lifestyle and built a strong, yet decentralized, civilization. Decentralization became a common trend as nearly 100 small princely states ruled by noblemen developed and composed the lands of the ethnic Dundorfians almost continuously for nearly 500 years. Around the year 1520, the Calvinist faith was brought to Dundorf and a small segment of the population centered around the Duchy of Dunlake converted outright. These people, known as Dunners were persecuted by the majority Catholics and eventually formed small, self-contained communities. The Dunners eventually formed their own language and customs and were gradually defined as their own ethnic group. Due to persecution, many Dunners voluntarily migrated throughout Terra and came to be known as Duntrekkers. Today, Duntrekkers make up roughly 10%, 28 million, of the population of Dundorf. Migraton during ancient and modern times have left Dundorf with a collecton different ethnic groups. Esimated 8% of the population, about 22 million, is not ethnically Dundorfian nor Duntrekker. Most of this population is made of immigrants from the neighboring countries, most notably Deltaria, but a few are from other continents. Of these, the largest group are ethnic Majatrans and Aslis from Al'Badara, immigrants from when the land was informally controlled by Dundorf during the brief Badarenprotektorat (Badaran Protectorate) during the late-1800s. Language The primary language spoken in Dundorf is Dundorfische which is spoken as a first language by roughly 86% of the population. It is considered the oldest member of the Dundorfian language family whose branches include English, Dorvik, Lormann, Duntrekaans and Dovani-Dundorfian languages like Kazulian, and Dranian. Duntrekaans, the language of a large proportion of the Duntrekker ethnic goup, is spoken specifically by around 10% of the population; although most Duntrekaans speakers are either fluent in or understand Dundorfian. Recent immigrants from Deltaria have risen the number of speakers of Deltarian to a significant minority. The final significant minority language in Dundorf is Goznic, a Deltarian dialect, spoken by the small number of ethnic Groznics found in the Grozvic region of the country. Despite the wide use of minority languages, most people of Dundorf fluently speak or understand Dundorfian as a second language out of necessity or cultural immersion. Religion Religion has been a point of contention throughout the modern history of Dundorf. For various periods of history religion has been outlawed then an official state religion reinstated, only to be outlawed once again. Because of these drastic changes, the people of Dundorf have learned to practice their religion privately regardless of current state policies but have maintained a strong sense of secularism in public life. The vast majority of the population, 81%, identify themselves as Hosian but of this number, only around a quarter attend church services or engage in religious activities. For people under the age of 30, atheism is frequently cited as their religious belief.